


I Expect You To Use It

by sweetheart35



Series: Dreamscape [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Dream World, F/M, Tyki wants to scope out the female exorcist a bit more, cross-posted to ff.net and tumblr, implied sex, set some time after Edo, there's not much of a point to this, underage since Lenalee IS 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8212225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheart35/pseuds/sweetheart35
Summary: “I’ll make you forget them. I am the Noah of Pleasure, after all.”It was like being doused with cold water. Lenalee sucked in a breath and opened her eyes, scrambling for the words that would make him back off.“That doesn’t mean you have a magic dick,” she blurted.





	

“I haven’t – I mean – You wouldn’t like it anyway,” Lenalee huffed, crossing her arms and turning away. Tyki stared at her, not impressed with her argument.

“I assure you, Exorcist, there have been very few times I didn’t enjoy sex,” he answered drily. He watched, amused and a little interested, as a pink flush crept down the back of her neck, wondering just how far it went.

“Well you wouldn’t with me,” she sniffed, turning back around to face him, scowling and arms still crossed defensively, cheeks stained a fetching pink.

“Surely you’re not that abhorrent,” Tyki wondered, letting his eyes rake down her figure. She was dressed in sleep shorts and a sleeveless top and the view was rather lovely. “A girl as pretty as you must know _some_ – “He cut himself off as realization dawned and he smirked. “Unless you _don’t._ ” All the sudden she was that much more appealing.

“Shut up,” Lenalee muttered, looking away, hunching her shoulders and pulling her arms in tighter, embarrassment coming off her in waves.

“Is that real issue, lovely?” He cooed, stalking towards her. She looked up at the sound of his voice, her eyes widening in alarm when she realized he was getting closer. She began hastily backing up, her arms dropping. “You don’t know any tricks? You’re more afraid _you_ won’t like it, instead of me?” Her face grew steadily more red and she began looking around frantically for an escape. Logically, she knew it was a dream and he couldn’t actually hurt her but – She squeaked when her back collided with the wall and she squeezed her eyes shut.

“I can make it good for you.” Tyki’s voice was low and warm in her ear, making her breath catch and her legs squeeze together in response. Tyki’s smirked turn predatory. His forearms were braced against the wall on either side of her head, effectively boxing her in. “ _Ruin_ you for any other man, in and out of your dreams.” Lenalee forgot how to breathe at the feel of his lips brushing her ear. “You think about them, don’t you? Alone in your room at night, touching yourself – “And no one should have the right to sound so tempting and so filthy at the same time and Lenalee wanted to cry because she could feel the heat radiating from his body and he was so _close_ but he wasn’t _touching her_ – “I’ll make you forget them. I am the Noah of Pleasure, after all.”

It was like being doused with cold water. Lenalee sucked in a breath and opened her eyes, scrambling for the words that would make him back off.

“That doesn’t mean you have a magic dick,” she blurted and Tyki stopped nuzzling her cheek and pulled back to stare at her. Lenalee didn’t think it was possible for her to blush any harder, but she could feel her cheeks warming significantly as she met his gaze evenly. It was a good thing this wasn’t real, she thought, slightly hysterical. She’d never have the courage to say that to his face in person.

Her words, though, instead of insulting him, seemed to amuse him.

“You do have a bit of spunk after all,” he said, laughing lightly. Lenalee determinedly ignored that it was a nice laugh. “I thought you might, after Edo. You wouldn’t stop struggling.” He ignored her noise of outrage. “But that’s not what we were discussing. I promise you all my partners have found me more than satisfying. And I do have a soft spot for the untouched ones. Your responses are so much more honest. _Innocent_ , you could say.”

“Imaginary ones don’t count,” she shot back, ignoring his jab about her innocence, godly or otherwise, and this time Tyki threw his head back and laughed. To Lenalee’s annoyance he wouldn’t move back, though, instead remaining braced against the wall in front of her.

“You intrigued me when we met, girl, but I never expected _this_. Who taught you how to bite?” That was it. When Lenalee woke up, she was going directly to the psychiatrist because there was no healthy reason for her to want to be intriguing to Tyki Mikk. He leaned in close again, his mouth hovering just above hers. “But those would be your lovers, girl. Mine were all quite real.” His voice lowered conspiratorially and she leaned forward unconsciously in response. “Come now. What’s the harm?”

Lenalee wrestled with herself. The harm was that he was the enemy and she shouldn’t even be _thinking_ about this, let alone dreaming about it. But he made it sound so tempting and it was only a dream…

“That’s it, girl,” Tyki breathed. “There is no harm in this. It’s just for fun.” Lenalee nodded slightly to herself, decision made. It was only a dream after all and there was no harm in dreams as long as they stayed there. And here she could be as bold as she wanted.

“Just one thing,” Lenalee said, bringing her hand to fist in his shirt and looking at him head on. Tyki pulled back a bit, cocking a brow at her inquisitively.

“Yes?” He asked.

“My name isn’t girl,” she told him. “It’s Lenalee. I expect you to use it.” With that, she dragged his mouth down to hers, doing her best to wipe the smile of triumph off his face.

/////

“Well?” Road asked when Tyki opened his eyes. He turned his head to side to see her sitting patiently by his bed. A satisfied grin crept over his face.

“Oh, I can’t _wait_ to meet her again in person,” he purred.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are always welcome!


End file.
